It is known in the art that planter row shut off control systems that accurately turn planting on and off must compensate for the delay in the system to turn seeding on and off at each row. The mechanical devices that turn planting on and off at the row can be categorized by their type of delay. The types of delay include time delay and time and distance delay.
Time Delay
This row shut off device STOPS PLANTING by disengaging the seed meter drive from the seed meter. The seed meter carrying the seed stops rotating which causes the seed meter to stop dispensing seed into the soil. PLANTING resumes when the row shut off device engages the seed meter drive to the seed meter. The seed meter carrying the seed starts rotating which causes the seed meter to dispense seed into the soil.
The delay between when the controller signals to turn planting on or off and when the row shut off device actually changes planting at the row is quantified by time only in time delay row shut off devices. The delay is a function of how long it takes the controller to send the control signal to the row shut off device and the response time of the row shut off device to start or stop seed meter rotation.
Time and Distance Delay
This row shut off device STOPS PLANTING by causing seeds to fall off a rotating seed meter before the meter dispenses the seed into the soil. In this state, the seeds fall back into the seed meter's seed reservoir. PLANTING resumes when the row shut off device allows the rotating seed meter to carry seed to the point it dispenses the seed into the soil.
The delay between when the controller signals a change in planting state and when the row shut off device actually changes planting at the row is quantified by time and distance traveled. The time delay is a function of how long it takes the controller to send the control signal to the row shut off device and the response time of the row shut off device to prevent or allow the rotating seed meter to carry seeds to the area where they are dispensed into the soil. The distance traveled delay is a function of the seed spacing multiplied by the number of seed cells between the radial location of the row shut off device on the meter and the point where the seed meter dispenses seed into the soil. The controller must compensate for the time delay and distance delay in order to accurately turn planting on and off. What is needed is a compensation method for planter shut off delay which automatically compensates for distance.